Vigilance-2
Grayglint's Gorge - Thunderhead Pass(#11803Rnt) - Nova Cronum The Thunderhead Pass is a system of jagged cliffs rising up above deep chasms filled with a strange smog. Of the sparse civilization, there's naught but a few lonely Autobot outposts atop the uneven zigzagging cliff tops of Grayglint's Gorge. Everything is a sullen gray, save for the occasional glint of sterling-like chunks of ore in the cliff face which can been seen through the thick smoke. Nova Cronum may be a neutral citystate, but that doesn't mean that it isn't held vigilant. Which is why the recently restored outpost atop one of the high cliffs of Thunderhead Pass was rechristened as "Outpost Vigilance-2". It's little more than a recharging station, a modest habitation block, a radio and some walled fortifications, but it works. Just a scant sweep ago, the base was declared 'functional', which is to say, barely operational. One of the refuelers, the large Femme known as Imager finishes ratcheting up the containment for the base's power supply, humming to herself a little as she does Decepticon scouting in the area, not long ago, came across the Military branch reassessing the area for use. The instructions this time were clear as can be. 'Drive off any Autobot forces, and put the base to the torch.' What passes for Con Command at the moment, had made it clear that they wanted no monkeywrenches in the area to give pause to their own operations. Prowl has been spending much of his time in Thunderhead Pass, patrolling the perimeter of the outpost while Operations kept hard at work to get it functional again. It's taken time, several megacycles probably, to finally pool resources from the other abandoned outposts enough to actually be able to classify it as 'operational' according to protocol. Which the strategist has been very, very, uh...particular about, despite some of the technicians wanting to cut corners. Nope, you just don't do that when Prowl is around. At the moment he's finalizing the official report of Vigilance-2's recategorization as an operational outpost, functionality level 1. There's a whole slew of documentation that has to be completed, you know. He walks over to Imager, his optics fixed upon a datapad, and makes note of what she's doing. "Imager," he addresses the fembot. "How are the fuel levels holding out? I take it our containment methods are sufficient for kinds of power levels we're seeing?" Outside, there are a few gumby patrollers keeping watch on the perimeter--the Decepticons had shown their faces once, so Prowl has predicted a 78.3% chance of them attempting to seize the area again in the near future, while it has not yet reached its full fortification potential. Imager snorts, setting down the welding torch, "It's doin good now actually. Used to deal with these sort of structures back during the Shutdown, managed to get a bit of experience on em, I'm registerin the 'fficiency of the place has lowered power usage to about 42 percent, what it was built for." She snaps as she exits the structure, bending down to do so, "And now, it can't do any better'n that unless we get more product in here and do some real wire replacement, so don't ask. Radio's doin good, though I ain't a radio Femme, I'd say we're just in need of some Bots to station here, and we're all set, eh?" She puts a hand on her hip, looking away from Prowl, down towards the neutral city. ""These guys don't even know what we do for em, I think...." The way she says the line gives the impression that perhaps that's the right course of action. And just as the Autobots have kept working, Razorclaw has kept watch as was his way. Just out of sight, just out of hearing, just out of range of being noticed while still within the reach of his own heighted senses. A proper predator didn't need fancy stealth and concealment technologies to remain unnoticed while studying his prey. Much like the Command above, he didn't intend to let any 'monkeywrenches' into this matter. But the orders had come to pass finally. Chase out whatever Autobot forces could be found and destroy any setup they've tried to establish. Easy enough. Hopefully they sent someone more capable this time, while Hook's technical skills were exceptional, his fighting ability had left... lacking. As is the robotic lion was moving into position, the outpost just within reach of a strike now. But not quite yet. Soon, very soon, but he was taking final tabs on what was going on over there, remaining wary. Much like Prowl's calculations over a potential follow-up attack, the Predacon is fully expecting the Autobots to not be so easily caught unaware this time. What? Figuring odds and probable chances is what tactical minds do. "Good." Prowl remarks in response that Imager has gotten the fuel systems running as well as they possibly can for the time being. Though he shrugs at her comment about the neutrals. "Of course they don't. Why else do you think they seem to enjoy surrounding us with so much suspicion and even disdain?" He asks, with just a hint of disgust in his voice. He doesn't really appreciate neutrals. "They'll never understand us." Autobot patrols around the vicinity, noted. Little more than a roadbump for a full assault, but their presence can still be an interference. Razorclaw lifted his head slightly, enough to turn his nose and the sensative sensors within to the air without exposing his mane and keeping his profile low. Welding aroma, exhaust, typical orders of manual work. They were certainly trying to re-establish their position here, High Command is correct in their assessment to need a strike before the Autobots get dug in again. Yet the lionine does not yet move, lowering himself back to the ground again. Eyes narrowed, ears tilted forward, nose still taking in what it can. Counting the marched steps of the patrol, noting where they go by the rise and fall of volume. Watching, waiting, learning... Not rushing in blindly just because he was told to destroy something like many Decepticons would do. Prowl returns to finishing up the documentation, and probably ignoring anything else Imager has to say. He is only a social person as far as he can see relationships as tools in the name of progress. Which is why he comes off as a prick. And actually he pretty much IS a prick. Outside, a couple of gumbies are patrolling boredly back and forth around Vigilance-2, complaining about their jobs and their superior officer, of course. "Smelt, that Prowl is as much of a piston rod as the rumors always said!" One exclaims. "Bleh, no rustwash about that." "I mean, this outpost is tiny and barely functioning!" "Tch, well Prowl says it's Level 1, according to protocol." "Yeah, yeah...and of course no one can argue with him, because he knows protocol better than anyone." "Wait, hold up." A taller one stops and starts scanning the area. "I thought I saw something..." Ears shift in another direction as more clear voices and footsteps can be heard. One of the patrols was passing nearby. Razorclaw gives a small huff and shifts position a bit, closer to the rock formation he was using as partial cover. It wasn't totally obscuring but it was enough to keep the few brighter colors he had in this mode out of clear sight. Eyes narrow again, watching the approaching Autobot troops, and weighing options in his head. Avoiding notice would lengthen his time to observe. Alternately, elimiting one of their patrols would weaken their perimeter and force them to spread assignments out to fill the gap, possibly leaving opens for a larger assault later. Also have to consider how close he could get to the actual outpost in doing so, and prehaps farther hinder their restorations. So many options to consider. As typical all he is doing outwardly is waiting, though. The right time to make a move will come soon enough... A small lime green dot is seen on the horizon, this lime green dot gets bigger and bigger until it takes the form of the Constructicon Hook. He doesn't take long flying, taking a low arching trajectory and landing at the nearest Bunker he could of. Outside of one now, he leans with his back against the wall as he brings his hand to his mouth, his built radio crackling to life "Hook to Razorclaw, I have arrived, What's the status of our mutual friend?" he speaks whisper quietly The lead gumby, the tall one seems to have noticed Razorclaw's slight movement, and he remains focused on the rock formation though the others seem annoyed by it. "Aww, come on Skyline. It's probably nothing, just some loose rubble or something from the other outposts they demolished after they cleaned it up an' stuff." "Shh!" The one called Skyline hushes them and steps closer to the Predacon's position. "There..." he says quietly, pointing toward the rock. Meanwhile, Prowl decides to check in with the patrols. <> <> <> <> Skyline turns to the others, and on his signal they draw their weapons, ready to fire upon anything else that moves! Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Suddenly: http://youtu.be/9zcDr4DbKEg That's right, the dope tunes come out of nowhere as the only mech bad aft enough to make such an entrance comes striding into the mix. It honestly doesn't even matter what was going on before the arrival of BLASTER, because this mech is dancing his way right into the middle of everything. "Yo! 5-0!" Blaster throws his hands up into the air for a moment, waving them around as he swagger strides right in Prowl's direction. He stops and pops open his chest, reaching in and coming out with a cassette holder which looks to be packed to the edges with all manner of comms equipment. He hoists it up. "I got whatcha' need, baby-bay-bay!" Blaster is cracking a huge smile at the moment because he's loving every second of this. He always is-- pause. Blink. Optic Flicker. Whatever. "... Pause." The music in his legs starts to turn itself down just a bit as he notices the Skyline Shenanigans. And the Gumbies with Weapons Drawn. "Whaddup with that?" Battle Lion 's internal comm clicks at Hook's message, fortunately not transmitting his small sigh. Well the Constructicon shall have to do. He'll just give him a more skill set oriented mission this time. <> In other words, sabotage. Should be more along the technically inclined Hook's lines, hopefully. Then Razorclaw returns attention to his 'company'. He doesn't need to look out to know by the lack of continuing movement that they have possibly spotted him, or otherwise stopped nearby. Looks like it's time for less watching and more making an oppritunity. He waits as the patrol approaches his cover. Then practically explodes out of it, almost literally as he transforms at the same time. The faint hum of his sonic broadsword can be heard as it swings in front of him in a wide arc. If it actually strikes any of the patrol, all the better. But it's mainly a move to force them out of his way by dodging, as he's charging towards the outpost as soon as the sweep has been made. "I did warn you this hunt would not end if you did not vacate the area, Autobots!" Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Hook grins and nods. <> Finally something he's interested in doing, and something that isn't beneath him like battling with common Autobots. For this mission, he stays on the ground, weaving his way through the various bunkers that line the gorge. However this isn't just for the scenic route, the mech has always had a keen eye towards infrastructure, and he has his eye on what appears to be a support conduit that has been running from bunker to bunker along the ground. "Tisk Tisk, don't you Autobots know never to wire anything in series?" He smirks at his own remark, pulling out a purple light sabre, and then bringing it down on the conduit. "Agh!" Startled, the gumby patrol is pushed back. Ugh, is that Razorclaw? Seriously? Just their luck. Skyline quickly patches over to Prowl, <> Inside, Prowl is immensely irritated by Blaster's obnoxious behavior, though he has come to fully expect it upon realizing the comms expert has walked into the room. He tries his best to just tolerate it and not to say anything about it, though, because it would be pointless to try to get him to change any of his...irritating habits. Instead, he just gives him a begrudging "Thank you." And then, fortunately enough, he receives both a transmission from Skyline requesting backup, and an alert from the outpost's automated surveillance that a conduit had been attacked. A scan clearly indicates that indeed, it is Hook who has returned once again, as he had predicted would occur. "Blaster, assist Skyline's team with Razorclaw. I'll deal with Hook." With that, he transforms and peels out of the base, focusing on the Constructicon. "Hook, as I had expected...you Decepticons -never- learn." He rushes forward, attempting to knock him away from the equipment. Prowl shifts forms, folding down into a black and white Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser. Combat: Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser strikes Hook with his Don't you ever learn? attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hook's Agility. (Crippled) "No doubt." Blaster's fist is held out for a dap. And it takes him a moment to realize that Prowl has transformed and peaced out of the area with the quickness. He frowns. "Hater." It is then that the comms equipment is tossed aside and he is making for the quickest side exit and scrambling up to the top by way of a ladder that's just there via animation tampering because it will make Blaster's next movements even cooler. From above, the sounds of The Roots can be heard as this particular track starts playing nice and loud: http://youtu.be/hKRTtplc_98 It is a necessary track for the moment as Blaster makes for a running leap off the roof of the outpost base thingy, somersaulting with hip-hop flair and his Electro-Scrambler Gun twirling in his palm. "Yo, RC Cola!" should get his attention. And he starts popping off random shots from the ESG, aiming for the Predacon with heroic style! "This is the remix!" He doesn't even know if that makes sense but he wasn't prepared for fighting. It'll take him a moment to get his Battle Wit primed and ready to roll. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blaster strikes Razorclaw with his Electro-Scrambler Gun attack! -6 Hmph. Fools. They actually thought he was going to waste time with them? There were much important things to deal with. And then something blocky red and annoying jumps down in front of him with weapon drawn. Razorclaw barely has time to register that it's Blaster as there's shots rattling off around him. He darts to one side, then the other, and even takes one of the electrical bursts in the shoulder, all without slowing down. Head of Autobot Communications and long time thorn in Soundwave's side, now that was a victim more worthy of his time and effort. "Out of my way Autobot scum," Razorclaw growls behind his mouthguard as he charges right towards Blaster despite the shot. The sword flips around in his hand, and then lashes out not with the blade but to clock the obnoxious boombox-bot across the face with the butt end of the handle. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blaster with his Hilt Punch (Punch) attack! Hook stands proudly over his work, the conduit sparking and smelling of the stench of melted metal and electrical wire. But there is something that escapes him, a familar sound. Oh yes thats it, Prowl,that meddling idiot. The mech actually thinks he might be as good as he, how wrong he is! "They sure do make you autobots fast, I guess your compensating for little else are we Prowl?" He tries to side step the oncoming car but its too late, the gloating mech goes flying down the length of the supply conduit. "I'm always being..." He raises himself slowly, before coming to full height "...being pestered by you common mechs, can't you see I have important work to be doing here?!" He lets out a war cry as he charges the car, his lightsabre lit and crackling Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hook strikes Nissan 350Z Police Cruiser with his Violet Lightsaber attack! -2 Combat: Hook (Hook) used "Violet Lightsaber": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Hook's saber slashes across Prowl's hood, scorching his armor and tearing a nice one. But the strategist is built to take that sort of damage. He doesn't offer any kind of counter to the insults being flung his way, besides "Your efforts to demoralize me will always be futile, Hook. So I would suggest that you stop letting your vocal synthesizer waste your precious energon." With that, he transforms and swings a fist at the Constructicon's face, his weapons emerging from subspace. The police cruiser rapidly unfolds, revealing Prowl's biped form. Combat: Prowl strikes Hook with his Takedown attack! Blaster doesn't even know what hit him but he does get rocked something kind of fierce and he stumbles backwards for a quick moment. "You trippin'!" is all he has to say in response as he flips his ESG back into subspace and poses with his dukes up and everything. "Okay! I'm Reloaded!" He shadowboxes for a moment, just to try and jive things up a bit, before he's spinning on his heels and lifting himself up into the air, in a flying non-tackle towards Razorclaw, his hefty knee (does he even have those?) aimed to try and connect with the Predacon's skull. "Slow down, Blaster, you killin' 'em!" Yes, he's pep talkin' himself while in mid-battle. Mechs Do That. Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blaster strikes Razorclaw with his Knee'd For Speed (Kick) attack! Hook takes on square in the jaw, sending him reeling back. The Constructicon takes it in stride though, and it doesn't stop his jawing "Getting chippy are we Prowl? Did I say something to get under your steel? Maybe because you know I'm the better mech?" Hook clenches his right fist, cocks his arm back "Here, let me give you something to remind you of this." He lets his fist fly Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hook misses Prowl with his Punch attack! Combat: Hook (Hook) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Razorclaw shifts his stance when he sees Blaster getting back on stable footing, then leaping towards him. The shift allows him to take the knee in the shoulder, but the jump gives Blaster enough momentum that the Predacon is still knocked backwards from the impact. Hff. Wasn't expecting a glorified tech-geek to actually be able to put some power behind those blows. A large heel digs into the ground to stabilize himself, leaning forward slightly as he flips the broadsword back into a proper grip in two hands. Thanks to the mouthgard his expression is mostly unreadable save the scrutinizing squint in his optics. Cripple Blaster and he cripples communication and information networks, at least for a short amount of time. Despite his size Razorclaw is surprisingly quick with his movements once he's 'in the zone' as Blaster himself would say. He pushes himself forward into a short lunge towards Blaster, bringing the broadsword into an upward slash towards Blaster's torso, the blade humming from its metal warping sonic reverbrations. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blaster with his Shattering Slash attack! -2 Space Shuttle is flying nearby when his sensors pick up some Decepticon- and Autobot- activity in an area that recently saw a skirmish. The Combaticon decides to come in to investigate. Picking up Hook and Razorclaw's signals, he radios them, <> Coming closer, it does appear they are engaged in combat, so he begins warming up his weapons' systems. Prowl is actually a lot more versatile than he looks. So when Hook swings a fist back at him, he merely ducks out of the way, the blow connecting with nothing but Cybertronian atmosphere. He also decides not to give the Constructicon anything more to build his insults off of, and gives no verbal reply. Instead, he loads those acid-filled cartridges he's so famous for into his weapon and lunges forward, grabbing Hook's upper arm and pinning it to the side of a low-lying fortification so that he can fire the corrosive substance straight into the Constructicon's systems through the shoulder joint. At the same time though, his sensors sweep the battlefield, and he picks up on an energy signature in the air that is steadily increasing as the Combaticon powers up his weapons systems. "Damn it..." he mutters. Outnumbered. <> Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Prowl strikes Hook with his Acid-Pellet Rifle attack! Blaster gets a slice across the chest and that doesn't do much of anything but make him get a little more upset. Not to mention that it puts him into some light pain. He ends up dropping backwards and down to one knee. "Yo! Chill! I need that!" Of course, he's talking about the chest cavity that supports all of his Tapes. Razorclaw is going too far. "Aight. You wanna' dance? Let's dance." And that's when Blaster immediately starts with the spinning on his hands, swinging his legs around and simply doing way too many movements for this to actually be effective. But the movements should keep him in and out of the way of possible sword slicing, as he attempts to dig himself closer towards Razorclaw, before he twirls on his back and attempts a rhythmic kicking combo of stylish proportions to the Predacon's body! Blaster may or may not have noticed the crack in his chest due to sonic vibrationism. Frown. Combat: Blaster strikes Razorclaw with his Dance Fu attack! -2 Hook knows what pain is like, and he can certainly is in alot of it as his shoulder servo for left arm is wrecked by Prowl's acid cartridges. He looks up to the sky for a brief moment, and radios <> He looks down from the sky, and back at Prowl. He just frowns slightly as he brings up his laser pistol, pointing it right at the mech's face. He pulls the trigger Combat: Hook strikes Prowl with his Laser Pistol attack! Combat: Hook (Hook) used "Laser Pistol": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: Prowl’s attack continues to damage Hook Skyline says, "Anyone on this frequency, this is Vigilance-2 at Nova Cronum. Requesting immediate backup. I repeat, requesting immediate backup--we are under attack!" Razorclaw diverts a small portion of his attention to his internal comm when the voice crackles over it. Blast Off? Oh good, a viable, if somewhat erratic lately, combatant. Does he risk a transmission back when in this close of proximity to the head communications officer for the enemy? Mmm. Orders need to be given, despite all. Not like the Autobots don't already know they are here. <> Unfortunately Blaster moves in while he was handling commander business and a foot catchs him in what would be the midsection of an organic. Followed by one spinning up high enough to smack him in the face and send the Predacon reeling backwards as much with surprise as pain. What annoying method of fighting was this? On the other hand, he's provoked him farther with that strike to what could be his charges as well, which is what he wanted. "Such a wasteful manner of launching an attack with those erratic movements. Hmph." Razorclaw growls as he takes a few more steps back, to give himself room, and drops down onto all fours again. But its his shoulder guns that lock into position and fire a couple of concussion shells at the breakdancing bot. Razorclaw lunges forward to land as a massive, mightly lion. Let the hunt begin! Combat: Battle Lion strikes Blaster with his Busting Your Moves attack! -2 Space Shuttle responds to Hook, <> The shuttle shifts elevons, banking down to get within an easy firing distance of the side-mounted lasers on his fuselage. The lasers aim and fire at the Autobot. Taking out Prowl would indeed be a pleasure, since his aim seems rather good- and that's a bad thing when you're a glass cannon. Unlike Hook, though, he has no desire to get close, preferring to remain airborne. And the attack on Hook is a GREAT example why. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Prowl with his This is For AC (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Hook's gun is shoved into Prowl's face, and though he knows he can't dodge that, he manages to push his arm out of the way so that the shot doesn't go into the place it was originally intended, and instead fires into his shoulder--doing much less damage. But then he receives a nasty surprise in the form of Blast Off coming after him. The shuttle's weapons glance off of his lower back. The damage is minimal, but now he's up against two Decepticons. "Hrn." He grunts and turns around, directing a missile at Blast Off. Another one of those types that will definitely set him on fire if it hits. After the projectile is launched, he opens a comm to Blaster. <> Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Prowl misses Space Shuttle with his Wire-Guided Missile attack! Blaster gets blasted right out of a spin move and it sends him rolling end over end until he comes to a stop. Smoke wafts from his body as he rights himself and gets back onto his feet. He gives himself a shake of his head, as if that were going to clear out all the cobwebs that doesn't exist inside of a mechanical robot thing of awesome. "Uncool." is all he has to say to Razorclaw, before he punches slams his fists together and starts bopping around on his heels once again. "You don't like my moves, eh? Well, let me show you just how I always go the distance." And that's when he takes off into a quick run towards the Battle Lion and leaps at it, legs first and speakers blasting: http://youtu.be/HwSKkKrUzUk at Volume 100. Combat: Blaster strikes Battle Lion with his Simple Simba attack! -2 Combat: Blaster's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Battle Lion . "Rrraaaawh!" Blaster's music is annoying enough as it is, just imagine how it feels to someone that has amplyfied senses. Pretty bad by the look of it. Razorclaw recoils away from the sonic assault, ear modules laying flat against his head as the sonic waves vibrate through his body. That's worse than walking into Rampage's quarters while he's watching VH100 or whatever the music channel that actually plays music videos these days is. And then one massive paw lashes out, intending to rip into the offending speakers with the Predacon's namesake claws. "BOTH SIDES will thank me for ending your issesant noise!" Combat: Battle Lion strikes Blaster with his Grumpy Cat Disapproves Of Your Musical Taste attack! -3 Space Shuttle evades Prowl's attack (finally, it's about time...). Maybe he got lucky, but he'd be sure to tell you it's just because he's awesome that way. "Tsk! Losing your touch there, Autofool? Unfortunately for you, my shooting skills remain unerringly acurate!" Well, they better hit now, that's for sure.... He aims a full laser blast at Prowl this time, still keeping a distance, of course. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Prowl with his This better hit (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Hook takes a few steps back, clutching his slagged shoulder. Perhaps its best to live to fight another day. Blast Off is more than capable of finishing what Hook started. "I belive its time for me to make a tactical withdrawl Prowl, I do hope you'll learn you lesson, from Blast Off!" And with that he's off to the sky. The surgeon knows when he's outgunned. Combat: Hook begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Blaster, Battle Lion , and Storm SRT-V Prowl takes another blast, this one stronger than the first, though it still doesn't really do that much damage. He doesn't dignify Blast Off with a reply, but simply launches another missile at him. A missile that is actually loaded with some of those acid cartridges. So if it hits, it will not only explode and set him on fire, but there would also but acid flying into those open wounds to top it all off. Skyline suddenly patches through. <> <> He smirks at Blast Off. "If I were you, I wouldn't overstay my welcome." Hint, hint, reinforcements are coming, and if he didn't want to get overwhelmed, he'd better hightail it out of there soon. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Prowl strikes Space Shuttle with his Not Welcome attack! Combat: Prowl uses up a charge on his Running Start booster pack! "Slaggit!" Blaster cowers a bit, hobbling as he stumbles on the ground and scrambles backwards. He snatches up his ESG once again and holds it at the ready, whilst sending off silent communications to AUTOBOTS to make sure they are on their way. He's definitely going to make sure Razorclaw pays for this one. "I'd bounce if I were you. Cuz in a tick, we gon' pump up the volume." Yeah, that's right. FEEL the threat, Predacon! FEEL IT! Battle Lion shakes his head afterwards to clear the ringing out of his ears. Which isn't very effective at doing so. If he was capable of such a thing they would probably be bleeding. "This infestation of your communication skills with terran jibberish is pathetic." Deciding his sensative hearing is a pretty big hinderance at the moment, he shifts back up into robot mode. "And if you think the threat of reinforcements is going to deter me," still intent on crippling their head communications hub as much as he can, Razorclaw raises his sword in both hands and brings it swinging down on top of Blaster as the latter is trying to get some space, "it only means I require bringing this hunt to an end sooner." Razorclaw rises up into his formidable robot mode. Combat: Razorclaw strikes Blaster with his The Day The Music Died attack! Space Shuttle gets hit this time. And slag, it HURTS. And... oh slag... is he ON FIRE again? What IS this with him getting set on fire, anyway?!? This is... what, the third time recently? "Gahhh..." Red lights start flashing inside his flight deck, and emergency foam begins to spray onto the fires to put them out. Graphs and diagrams inside his complicated control panel showcase all the fires... everywhere. He's been hit VERY hard. But... Blast Off just got here. He's taken several hits to the ego lately, had his mind messed with by some mad scientist mech, and getting put on fire... AGAIN is just... NOT acceptible. A flaming, very unhappy Combaticon shuttle (who makes quite a sight, by the way) probably *should* retreat... but seeing as he is still combat Okay, he can't resist one last blow... and this time it's his orbital bombardment attack. He's a Combaticon, after all... they don't just turn tail and run- especially if there's still some fight left in them. The hatch under his nosecone opens and Blast Off directs his most fearsome attack at the Autobot below! "Since when do I care whether I am welcome or not? I am a COMBATICON. You're not the only one who can play rough, Autofool..." Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Prowl with his That's IT I've had it being Ceramic Tile Flambe! attack! -3 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: Prowl’s attack continues to damage Space Shuttle Okay, that one hit a bit harder than the rest of them, but still--Prowl's armor remains intact and he gets right back up. Overhead can be heard the hum of the engines of Autobot aerial reinforcements as they quickly make their way toward Vigilance-2. He dusts himself off. "An admirable attempt, Blast Off. However, in the end, your efforts here have availed you nothing." He then turns and walks back into the outpost to direct the incoming forces from within. Heh. Let -them- deal with these amateurs. That is, if they weren't smart enough to have taken off already. Combat: Prowl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Prowl begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle , Razorclaw, and Storm SRT-V Blaster is losing it. Quickly. He's about to trip over himself as he gets ROCKED solid by Razorclaw. He stumbles backwards, almost dropping his ESG and scrambles to make a break for it. He doesn't have any witty remarks this time, retreating into the outpost to regroup and let those reinforcements do their thang-thang! Space Shuttle hits the annoying Autobot, and it is satisfying to see... but still doesn't do quite as much damage as he might have hoped. Hmm, he'll just have to be sure to use his highest setting next time. In the meanwhile, those Autobot reenforcements have begun to arrive, so Blast Off flies off -for now. ...Still on fire. Ouch. Razorclaw merely watches Blaster turn and make for safety of the outpost itself. "All in due time," he rumbles a bit to himself. The Autobot operations had been more effectively disrupted this time. But what would that hold for future battles? Only time would tell. <> He kicks in his anti-gravs and takes off, to catch a ride with the Combaticon shuttle before the Autobot backup gets here.